In general, feedback control is desired in electrical amplification systems. If a power amplification system is designed without the use of feedback control, the quality requirements for its components become more demanding driving the cost and production complexity up. In addition, in a fixed biased amplifier [1], where the output power stage bias depends only weakly on the instantaneous input power level, the average power amplifier efficiency may be too low due to the stage being turned on even in an absence of the input signal. A common trade off for efficiency is linearity, which is seldom an acceptable sacrifice in power amplifiers designed for use in modern communication systems. Some previously described systems use transmit keying functionality [2], which does increase the average efficiency of an amplifier but it relies on additional synchronization mechanisms external to the amplifier and additional control lines. This limits the general use of the amplifier product, since it requires the transmitter to have proper transmit keying compatibility. Other RF power amplifiers, such as the one described in [3], utilize thermal properties of components to de-couple the amplifier transfer function from the operating environment temperature dependency. However, this technique ties the response to temperature variation to that of the components used and does not allow arbitrarily flexible control functions without the circuit hardware change.